Just one look
by angelflutest
Summary: They left him alone to fill out paperwork, while Stiles was waiting for his dad to come back in the exam a room, a teenage girl rolls in and starts talking to him. Now all Stiles needs to figure out is why the Nogitsune was quiet when this young woman spoke.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**  
><strong>I just had to write this after Monday's episode made me cry for Stiles.<strong>  
><strong>As always I don't own anything except my OC, so enjoy!<strong>

"We'll be right back Stiles."  
>The brunette nodded as his father, his best friends mom, and the doctor left him in an exam room with nothing on but a thin robe. He sighed; the pounding in his head was enough to make him almost pass out. Unbeknownst to the teenager his eyes were dimming from a honey brown to a chocolate brown as the nogitsune talked to him. Lulling the boy into an almost calm state of mind as the dark spirit worked its magic trying to get it's host to fall asleep so it could gain control of his body again. Stiles shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he pulled at it, trying to make the voice in his head; that was repeating the same riddle over and over, to be quiet at least for a minute or two. Before the teen could do any major damage he heard someone curse, pulling his hand away, Stiles watched as a metal plate appeared in his doorway before a young woman in a wheel chair wheeled herself into the room.<br>"Hey, I haven't seen you before."  
>Stiles raised an eyebrow at the emerald eyed, platinum blonde, porcelain skin, purple robe clad teenage girl in front if him.<br>"Can I help you?"  
>The girl laughed, having a calming effect on Stiles.<br>"I just noticed I've never seen you around here before and wanted to say hi. What are you in here for?"  
>Stiles was still taken back by the teenager as she smiled at him, calmly waiting for his reply.<br>"I, um, an MRI."  
>She nodded, her smile never faltering as she wheeled closer to him.<br>"That's always fun, at least you get to lie down for an hour. The noise is annoying but you'll drown it out I'm sure. Do you know what they're waiting for?"  
>Stiles looked down, causing the mysterious girl to tilt her head in slight confusion at the look on his face, he shrugged, deciding it wouldn't hurt to talk to this girl.<br>"Frontotemporal dementia."  
>The girl sighed, reaching out she patted his leg.<br>"The only kind of dementia to hit teenagers. That's not fun."  
>Stiles shrugged as the girl tried to give him an assuring smile.<br>"Why are you here?"  
>She laughed and patted her left leg, causing Stiles to focus on the appendage only to realize she was missing her left foot from the ankle down.<br>"Atrophy in my leg, I'm in for a check up. I have time to kill so I figured I would see if there was any new people."  
>Stiles nodded, realizing that for the first time in a while he could hear his own thoughts; that the nogitsune was quiet, instead of chanting that stupid riddle.<br>"What's your name?"  
>The girl smiled at him.<br>"I'm Hailey, who are you?"  
>"I'm Stiles."<br>She nodded and they shook hands, an idea forming in Stiles' head.  
>"Are you any good at riddles Hailey?"<br>The blonde shrugged.  
>"A little, why? You have one for me?"<br>Stiles nodded.  
>"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it."<br>Hailey looked thoughtful for a moment before her eyes lit up.  
>"A shadow."<br>Stiles looked shocked before nodding.  
>"Yeah, thanks."<br>"No problem."  
>The pair nodded as they fell into conversation, Stiles making Hailey laugh and Hailey making Stiles laugh, you would never know the two had just met by the way they talked.<br>"I need something else to call you besides Stiles."  
>The boy looked at the girl in curiosity.<br>"You're giving me a nickname?"  
>Hailey nodded, giving Stiles a hard look before her eyes lit up again.<br>"I'm calling you Panda."  
>Stiles was dumbfounded, for once he wasn't able to form a sentence for a few minutes.<br>"Why panda?"  
>"Because of the bags under your eyes."<br>Stiles laughed and nodded.  
>"Fair, then I'll call you Angel."<br>"Fair enough."  
>And just like that they were talking again, forming a bond that rivaled the one Stiles had with Scott. What felt like minutes to the teenagers was two hours before the Sheriff walked in, interrupting the duo.<br>"Stiles, they're waiting for you."  
>Stiles sighed and slid off the exam table, bending over he hugged Hailey, who happily hugged him back.<br>"Good luck Panda."  
>"Thanks Angel."<br>He pulled back and they smiled at each other again.  
>"Come find me when your MRI is done, we'll go steal some bad hospital food."<br>Stiles laughed and left with his dad, as soon as he was down the hall from her, he felt the nogitsune start chanting again, screaming in his head this time instead of just chanting, demanding Stiles to go to sleep.

**So what did we think?**  
><strong>If this gets enough feedback I might make it into a story!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was not expecting this story to go over like it did, so here is a new chapter!**  
><strong>I just want to thank superwomanstar7, Kalou, Taffyrose, jreads12, Stiles Lover, and TeenWolf98 for reviewing!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

Stiles looked around for a moment before lightly knocking on the wooden door in front of him, the sounds of shuffling could be heard before the door moved revealing a tired Hailey.  
>"Panda? What are you doing here?"<br>He smiled at her before realizing she wasn't in a wheelchair, he raised a eyebrow as she smiled at him.  
>"What?"<br>"Last time I saw you, you were in a wheelchair."  
>Her eyes widened for a moment.<br>"Oh!"  
>She reached down and lifted her pant leg revealing a small shine of silver.<br>"Got it this morning. Let's walk. I have to get used to it anyway."  
>Stiles shrugged before moving out of the way so Hailey could leave her hospital room. With a smile the pair started walking down the halls.<br>"So what's on your mind Panda?"  
>Stiles sighed.<br>"Are you…Are you in pain?"  
>Hailey gave him a weird look before thinking about it and nodding.<br>"A little. Why?"  
>He smiled at her.<br>"What if I told you I could take that pain away."  
>Hailey stopped walking and looked at him.<br>"What are you talking about?"  
>He smiled and placed his hand on the side of her head, the veins in his hand going black for a moment before Hailey leaned into his hand.<br>"What are you?"  
>Hailey was smiling at Stiles while swaying on her feet. Stiles smiled sadistically at her while he moved his hand to her wrist.<br>"I'm a Nogitsune."  
>Hailey's eyes widened as Stiles continued.<br>"And I'm not going to let a winged brat protect my host."  
>Stiles swung his arm back, his fist connected with the side of her head, knocking the poor girl unconscious.<p>

**I know it was short but I have a plan, as always remember to review and I will see yall next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright!**  
><strong>This is the only story I didn't lose my muse for, so a quick shout out to Kalou, bug813, meganlloyd16, Taffyrose, and -Hale for reviewing!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

Hailey shook her head as she quickly regained consciousness, a red mark appearing on her forehead where Stiles had hit her. "What the hell Panda." She muttered as she stood to her feet, looking around to see if her assailant was still near by, only to find a woman standing in front of her. This woman was in fact, Hailey's mother.  
>"Mom, what's up?"<p>

Cindy O'Bryan was a stunning woman; her skin tanned from to many trips to the tanning salon, blue eyes watched her daughter in an almost cautious matter as the teenager walked towards her, honey blonde hair strait as a board, she wore a simple black suit that showed off the fact that she was a business woman.  
>"What happened to your head sweetie?"<br>Hailey looked up at her mom, sighed lightly before looking at the ground.  
>"I think my friend is in trouble."<br>Cindy nodded once.  
>"That boy you were talking to earlier?"<br>Hailey nodded as her mom sighed before gently grabbing her daughter's arm and leading her into an empty room. After shutting the door Cindy turned to her daughter.  
>"Tell me what happened."<br>Hailey nodded before explaining how Stiles had taken her pain away before knocking her out. Cindy looked at the floor, her mind reeling with what her daughter told her.  
>"What is he mom? How did he know about me? Even the wolves, as wise as they are don't know about us. Hell mom, even the hunters don't know about us."<br>Cindy gave her daughter a look that silenced the teenager.

You see, the O'Bryan's, and several other bloodlines for that matter, are fairies. What makes the O'Bryan family special is that they are considered to be the most powerful of the fairies, and as such are treated with the up most respect by the rest of the communities. The reason they are so powerful is because they are dark fairies, the strongest of the strong, they can heal any disease, including cancer, but at great costs. When a dark fairy takes in an illness, the other being is healed completely, but the fairy contracts the illness. Sometimes it only takes a few seconds for the illness to burn through the body sometimes it can take decades, but the fairy always lives through it, but a piece of their soul disappears along with the illness.

"He is possessed by a nogitsune."  
>Hailey gasped in alarm before flinching in pain, hopping over to the hospital bed, Hailey took a seat before bending over and pulling off the metal prosthetic limp, watching as her ankle and foot reformed. Hopping off the bed she tested her new limp before smiling at her mother.<br>"It's about time, now, what's a nogitsune?"  
>Cindy smiled lightly before shaking her head.<br>"A nogitsune is a powerful evil spirit, it feeds off pain, which would explain Stiles taking your pain away, feeding his demon he has no idea how to get rid of I imagine."  
>Hailey continued to look at her mother, her anxiety starting to mount.<br>"What are the wolves going to do? We both know a pack resides here."  
>Cindy closed her eyes, knowing what her daughter was going to do when she found out the only two options.<br>"The wolves are more than likely going to try to bite Stiles, there is another way, but I do not advise it Hailey. You would never be able to get rid of it, your soul, I would have to ask the elders to find out what would happen to it."  
>Hailey shook her head.<br>"And Stiles will be killed by the hunters, and the nogitsune will jump to somebody else."  
>Turning on her heels Hailey left her mother, the older woman knowing she was no match for the power her daughter held. As Hailey walked she pulled out her pink plated cell phone, her fingers quickly dialing a number. As the enraged fairy walked, every living creature had the sense to stay out of her way. As she finished talking to a tracker fairy she knew exactly where her friend was. Once she was out of the hospital she walked to the side of the building, closing her eyes she sighed lightly before feeling a weight lifting off her shoulders. As Hailey opened her eyes she revealed they had turned black; her skin turned faded to a light grey, darker grey lines crawled over her veins, her hair turned black, a black mist floated around the teenager. Opening her mouth the teenager started to chant in a language no one but the fairies have heard, a sacred language that only the dark fairies use. As her chanting became louder the mist thickened before it enveloped the teenager. When Hailey stopped chanting the mist disappeared and so did she.<p>

A shiver ran through the fairy as her bare feet connected with the cold concrete floor. Looking around she was quick to find Stiles restrained in a chair, in front of him was another teenager holding a drill near Stiles' head. Hailey's eyes flashed a crimson red before she disappeared and reappeared between Stiles and the teenager. With a swift elbow between the eyes Hailey knocked out the teenager before turning to look at Stiles, who was looking at her with wide honey colored eyes.  
>"It's me Panda."<br>Hailey smiled lightly as Stiles continued to gape at her.  
>"Angel?"<br>With a light nod Hailey turned and starred at the nogitsune, her eyes shinning a bright red as the spirit moved in front of her.  
>"What are you going to do brat?"<br>The nogitsune taunted, snapping his sharp teeth at her. Hailey tilted her head, hair falling to one side as she examined the creature.  
>"I'm going to do something, that your kind know nothing about."<br>The nogitsune growled as Hailey spun around and looked at Stiles, her eyes shifting back to green.  
>"You can see him."<br>Hailey nodded.  
>"Of course my friend, and now, I am going to help you."<br>Lifting her hands, Hailey confidently placed them on either side of Stiles' face.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>Hailey smirked as she leaned closer to him.  
>"Returning the favor Panda."<br>With that she gently pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss, as Stiles kissed her back Hailey closed her eyes and started chanting in her head, pulling the evil of the nogitsune out of Stiles and into her. Pulling back Hailey smiled weakly at Stiles, who was feeling light headed and exhausted, while Hailey felt exhausted as the poison of the nogitsune began to attack her system.  
>"W-What did you do?"<br>Hailey smiled as she reached down and started untying the restraints.  
>"I healed you Panda."<br>Stiles watched in fascination as his friend's skin, hair, and eyes faded back to normal. Just as she finished with the last restraint, Hailey collapsed against Stiles, who held her close to his chest, watching the sleeping blonde in his arms.  
>"What are you Angel?"<p>

**So what do we think?**  
><strong>Remember to review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**  
><strong>Hope everyone is having a good week!<strong>  
><strong>Just a quick shout out to Rose and Taffyrose for reviewing!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy the new chapter!<strong>

Stiles watched over Hailey until she gained consciousness about two hours later. He could hear the nurses on the floor above him looking for him, but his main concern was the woman in his arms that took his demon away. Hailey twitched as her eyes slowly opened causing Stiles to flinch at the dark green color instead of the emerald green he knew.  
>"Hailey? You okay?"<br>She looked around for a moment before her eyes slowly lightened, much to Stiles' relief, as they landed on him.  
>"Hey Panda, feel better?"<br>Stiles laughed lightly.  
>"I feel a lot better Angel, what did you do?"<br>She smiled, slowly registering that Stiles was holding her.  
>"I took the nogitsune away, it's trapped in here."<br>She lightly tapped her head.  
>"What are you Hailey?"<br>Hailey sighed as she shifted out of Stiles' lap so she was sitting across from him.  
>"I'm a dark fairy."<br>Stiles blinked at her for a moment.  
>"Werewolves, kitsunes, nogitsunes, why not fairies?"<br>Hailey laughed.  
>"Just keep it a secret from your werewolf friends, okay?"<br>Stiles rolled his eyes.  
>"I'll just tell them the nogitsune got bored and decided to leave me alone."<br>Hailey blushed.  
>"I forgot about that."<br>Stiles smiled at her before he sighed.  
>"What's going to happen to you Hailey?"<br>The fairy shrugged.  
>"We don't know, my mom is supposed to talk to the elders about it. Shouldn't you be going back upstairs? The longer you stay hidden the longer you have to stay in this awful place."<br>Stiles sighed and stood up, easily pulling Hailey up with him.  
>"I don't want to stay here."<br>Hailey smiled and hugged him.  
>"Then let's get out of here."<br>Stiles raised an eyebrow.  
>"How?"<br>Hailey grinned as she started to shift.  
>"Just think of a place and I'll get us there, close your eyes."<br>She tapped Stiles' forehead lightly as the teen nodded and closed his eyes. Hailey sighed and closed her eyes, flinching as she felt something attempting to block her magic before the force moved and she was able to transport Stiles and herself into a large room with brick walls and a concrete floor.  
>"Where are we?"<br>Stiles looked around for a moment.  
>"Derek's loft."<br>Hailey raised an eyebrow before grabbing onto Stiles for support as her legs tried to give way. Reacting fast Stiles grabbed her and gently moved her to the couch where she collapsed, gasping in pain.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>She smiled lightly at Stiles.  
>"Just the nogitsune, he's trying to block my magic."<br>Hailey flinched again as the nogitsune navigated through her mind, attempting to make her fall asleep.  
>"Hey, hey, hey, stay awake Hailey. Stay with me."<br>The blonde blinked, not realizing she had been close to sleeping.  
>"I'm scared Stiles."<br>The boy sighed and grabbed her hand, at a loss as to what to do to help the teenager.  
>"Is there anyway to get rid of it before it takes over?"<br>Hailey laughed lightly and shook her head.  
>"It won't take over me, it's gonna have to kill me first."<br>Stiles looked at her in alarm as she closed her eyes for a minute before looking up at him.  
>"There is another way, to get rid of it. To cast out a nogitsune, the host must change their body."<br>Stiles made a face.  
>"Change their body? What does that mean? Don't you change your body whenever you transform or whatever?"<br>Hailey shook her head.  
>"When I shift, I'm showing my true face, what you see is just a glamour, a shield in place so I blend in with society."<br>Stiles nodded, an idea slowly forming in his head.  
>"What if you were bit by a werewolf? That would change your body."<br>Hailey glanced at the floor.  
>"Werewolves aren't supposed to know about my kind."<br>She cringed in pain as the nogitsune started attacking the source of her magic. Before she could say another word Stiles was texting his best friend, telling him where he was at.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>Stiles smiled at her.  
>"I'm not letting you be in anymore pain when my friend can help."<br>Hailey rolled her eyes.  
>"It's what we do Stiles."<br>At his curious look Hailey sighed and explained about her people, her powers, everything.  
>"So why were you in the hospital them? I saw it, you were missing your foot."<br>Hailey smiled at him.  
>"I took the disease from a friend of mine, in a fairies body the disease is accelerated, if t had stayed with her she would have lost her entire leg."<br>Stiles nodded, causing Hailey to stop talking.  
>"So it ran it's course, and when it was done your body healed itself?"<br>Hailey nodded.  
>"Something like that, yeah."<br>Stiles tilted his head as Hailey sat up, the nogitsne quiet in her mind for a few minutes.  
>"What happened to your friend?"<br>The blonde sighed.  
>"She was in a car accident with a drunk driver a week after I healed her, she died instantly."<br>"I'm sorry."  
>Hailey shrugged.<br>"That's life. We all live, we all die."  
>Stiles laughed.<br>"That's one way to look at it I guess."  
>Hailey nodded, about to say something else when they heard the clanking of the door opening, turning Stiles was relieved to see Scott in the doorway alone.<br>"Stiles?"  
>Hailey slowly stood up, watching the pair as they approached eachother.<br>"It's okay buddy, it's me this time."  
>Scott looked at Hailey with caution as the blonde swayed in her spot before righting herself.<br>"Who's she?"  
>Stiles smiled as he walked over and placed a hand on Hailey's shoulder, a silent question in his eyes to which she nodded in agreement before he turned back to the wolf.<br>"This is Hailey, she took the nogitsune from me, and now it's tearing her magic apart. You gotta help her Scott."  
>Scott walked over to the pair, his inner wolf cowering at the being before him, confusing the alpha.<br>"How did you help him?"  
>Before she could answer, a voice broke the tension in the room.<br>"She's a fairy."  
>Everyone turned to see the wolf that walked in, Hailey's eyes widening for a moment.<br>"Derek?"  
>Scott looked at Stiles, who shrugged in confusion, before looking between the pair as Derek approached them.<br>"You two know each other?"  
>Derek nodded, a smile on his face as he stood looking down on the teenager.<br>"Six years ago I was traveling through Texas when a scent caught my attention. I followed that scent and discovered a child being beaten by a group of men. After taking care of the men I discovered that the child had grey skin and black eyes."  
>Hailey smiled.<br>"And you showed me your wolf to get me to calm down. My family is still in your debt for that."  
>Derek nodded, gently hugging the teenager in a rare show of affection before letting her go.<br>"How can I help her?"  
>The trio looked at Scott.<br>"The bite."  
>Was Derek's simple answer, Scott nodded as he looked at Hailey.<br>"Are you sure?"  
>It was at this time the nogitsune decided to go back on it's rampage, causing Hailey to jerk in pain and drop to her knees, one hand to her chest the other to her head trying to gain control again.<br>"You have to do it now Scott!"  
>Stiles yelled at Scott while Derek moved to help Hailey stand. With a simple nod Scott walked over, pausing in front of Hailey as she closed her eyes in pain, as she opened them Scott flinched at the black color.<br>"Scott! Now!"  
>Scott shook his head at Derek's command before wolfing out; opening his jaw he sunk his teeth into the fairies left shoulder. Tasting her blood in his mouth, Scott felt his wolf licking at the wound until it stopped bleeding. Stepping back the trio watched as Hailey's eyes slowly shifted back before she collapsed, being caught by Derek who placed her on the couch.<br>"Now what?"  
>Scott glanced at Stiles as he took a seat on the coffee table, gently taking Hailey's right hand in both of his.<br>"Now we wait."  
>Was Derek's answer, the teenagers nodded, Scott taking a seat on Stiles' right while Derek took the seat on the left, the boys watching over the fairy as her skin faded to grey before brightening to its normal shade.<p>

**Alright guys!**  
><strong>Pretty sure I'm gonna end this story next chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Remember to review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**  
><strong>A quick shout out to TeenWolf98, ArtisticAngel6, Taffyrose, aliciasellers75 for reviewing!<strong>  
><strong>So I really didn't know how to end this, I had two options and this is what I chose, it's short but I hope everyone enjoys it!<strong>

Two hours later Hailey woke up, much to the small groups relief.  
>"How are you?"<br>She smiled at Stiles as he gripped her hand a little tighter, slowly sitting up she looked around for a moment to remember where she was and what had happened.  
>"I'm good, it's weird I can feel the wolf, but she's quiet."<br>Derek laughed, causing the teens to look at him in curiosity.  
>"It's because of what you are, your fairy blood is stronger than the wolf gene, I wouldn't be surprised if nothing happens to you during the full moon."<br>Hailey nodded in understanding while Scott and Stiles looked confused. With a glance at the boys Hailey sighed.  
>"He's saying because a fairy is stronger than a wolf, the gene isn't going to affect me like it would a human."<br>The pair nodded in understanding as Hailey stood up and stretched, smiling as she felt her magic working properly, a light black mist appearing around her before disappearing.  
>"Is the nogitsune gone?"<br>She nodded at Scott, looking at her hands as her new claws extended and retracted.  
>"Wow."<br>Stiles smiled and approached her before pulling her to his chest in a tight hug.  
>"I thought I lost you Angle."<br>She smiled and hugged him back, gently kissing his cheek before snuggling into his chest, breathing in his scent in the process.  
>"You would have Panda."<br>He nodded and tightened his grip before kissing the top of her head.  
>"I won't let you get hurt again Hailey."<p>

**Like I said, it's short.**  
><strong>But I figured it was a good little ending.<strong>  
><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
